hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Hopkins
Hopkins (Voiced by Justin Rolland) He uses the robot powers again, puts him a great chance against Hendrix, but was hacked by Caitlyn and helped Hendrix defeat him. Appearance White, Red and Black Mask, Black and Grey Gloves, Red Pads and Grey Shoulder, Grey and Red Torso, Red Belt, Grey and Black Pants, Red Knee Pads and Grey Boots Personality Chuck is a cruel, sadistic, menacing and remorseless sociopath, who does whatever it takes to achieve his goals, having no remorse for any of his actions. His intelligence is extremely high and his plans go to very great lengths to succeed. Unlike most of Hendrix's other enemies, such as Klaus, Chuck prefers to carry out his plans himself instead of trusting his robotic minions to do the work, instead using them for lesser duties, such as maintenance, manual labor, security, and being cannon fodder against his enemies. Chuck can go insane, when he is battling against Hendrix History Before Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix battle him a few times, as Hopkins is defeated many times, after ruining his plan to destroy the police. Hendrix Linguistics Spanish Trouble, Hopkins is plan is to kidnap the Spanish singers, as he failed, as he is stopped by Hendrix again. Mortal Pay, He try to harm the police in Molsuss City, as he try to destroy the police HQ, as he is failed again, thanks to Hendrix. Powers and Abilities Chuck is capable of levitation, possesses greater strength than Hendrix at times, can shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and eyes and also create shields from them. He has a button on his wrist which on pressing creates a force field to stop attacks. He has several kinds of beams that can be fired from his wrist devices which can burn objects, cause nervous system damage and many more unseen ones. He also has grenades. Chuck has enhanced durability. Weaknesses Chuck's egomaniacal plans normally go astray when some unforeseen factor or missed detail comes into play. Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Chuck means, throw (something) carelessly or casually. Hopkins is an English, Welsh and Irish patronymic surname. The English name'means' "son of Hob". Hob was a diminutive of Robert, itself deriving from the Germanic warrior name Hrod-berht, translated as "renowned-fame". The Robert spelling was introduced to England and Scotland after the Norman conquest of England. Trivia * He is voiced by Justin Roiland, who voiced Rick and Morty * He is a part robot suit, with some of Hendrix's abilities * Hopkins did team up with Bill Hassler, at times See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler - Zuto' - Chuck Hopkins' Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters) Category:Villains